Various visual display interfaces within motor vehicles are known. For example, display interfaces that provide a map, directions, and the like are common. In addition, some motor vehicles now include visual displays that provide information on the proximity of external objects in the vicinity of the motor vehicle. However, heretofore systems have been limited to autonomous systems wherein information displayed by the system is obtained solely from on-board sensors. Furthermore, such systems have typically displayed such information at different locations on a motor vehicle instrument panel.
Recent advancements in vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure communication technologies, commonly known as cooperative systems, have further complicated the task of displaying external object proximity location information (EOPLI) due to the increased amount of information that is available to and must be processed by the driver of the motor vehicle. For example, communication-enabled cooperative systems can increase the complexity of information provided to the driver by detecting the existence of potential hazards up to 300 meters in front of the vehicle. As such, an integrated visual display system that can provide information from autonomous and cooperative systems onto an easily viewable and easy to understand single display would be desirable.